ItsyBitsy, TeenieWeenie
by Goldstar94
Summary: Yellow Polka Dot.


**Author's Note:** Just a short, unbeta'd Samcedes songfic piece that popped into my brain after this song got stuck in my head. Enjoyyyyyy. (:

_She was afraid to come out of the locker  
>She was as nervous as she could be<br>She was afraid to come out of the locker  
>She was afraid that somebody would see<br>Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore_

Make no mistake, Mercedes Jones was proud of her body.

She loved her velvety, chocolate skin that was always soft to the touch, her ample cleavage that she knew every boy at McKinley admired, her ass that did not quit especially in her tight skinny-leg jeans—she loved it all.

But as she stood gazing at herself in the full-length mirror in her bathroom, Mercedes could not recall how Kurt had managed to convince her to purchase the dental floss now barely obscuring her body that she often tried to hide.

Mercedes remembered him calling her frantically in the middle of the night over Christmas Break to explain to her that he was just informed that sun-bleached neutrals ("I repeat, SUN-BLEACHED NEUTRALS!") were the trend this summer in men's fashion, and that he and his sassy friend needed to head to the nearest shopping mall to replace his closet full of bright summer blues and vibrant oranges stat. Mercedes had spotted the women's bathing suit section and was immediately drawn to one particular suit donned by a rail-thin mannequin. She had really liked the bright yellow color of the swimsuit, especially after only looking at neutral tones at Kurt's insistence, but bikinis were not a part of her wardrobe. Hell, anything that did not cover the parts of her body she was most insecure about did not gain admittance into Mercedes' closet of personal style. "Mercedes, you have to get it! That color would totally pop against your skin tone," Kurt said, as he began sifting through hangers to find the yellow polka dot bikini in her size.

"You really think I'd be caught dead in that swimsuit?" Mercedes asked with an incredulous look. "Nuh-uh, Miss Jones does not need a bikini,"

"Oh, come on, 'Cedes. It's the summer before senior year and who knows if something will come up where you will need to have a bathing suit," He added before thrusting the bikini into her arms and guiding her to the cash register to pay for it.

She hated to admit it as she dug the bathing suit out from the back of her sock drawer, but Kurt was right. Because she certainly did not foresee anything that had happened since buying the damn thing. She didn't expect Sam to ask her to dance at prom, or even go with her for that matter. There was no way she could have predicted that he would continue to text her long after their night at the dance or that the night before the glee club left New York he would kiss her out of the blue or that he would ask her to be his girlfriend. And she certainly did not plan for that very same boy to be waiting outside of her bathroom in his own form of swimwear for their date at the community pool.

_She was afraid to come out in the open  
>And so a blanket around she wore<br>She was afraid to come out in the open  
>And so she sat bundled up on the shore<br>Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore_

She tried contorting herself into all kinds of model poses in an attempt to find a good angle that she could perhaps just stand in the entire time she was at the pool with Sam. But no matter how far she turned her knees in to create a faux gap between her thighs or pulled her shoulders down to maybe draw attention to her chest, the fact still remained that she did not feel comfortable in the suit. Mercedes could not stand the thought of going to a community pool where everyone would be able to see her exposed body, especially as she stood next to her boyfriend whose physique displayed all of the hard work he invested in his body.

Embarrassed, Mercedes took off the yellow bikini, kicked it into the corner of the bathroom, and put on the bathrobe she had hanging on a hook. She took a deep breath and stepped into her bedroom and found Sam patiently waiting on her bed. "You all ready to go?" He asked standing up.

"I can't go," Mercedes answered, while lowering her head to look at the ground.

"What? Why not? Are you not feeling well or something?"

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak, but soft tears took the place of words as a result of her embarrassment. Sam noticed and a wave of concern washed over him, as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her to sit down on her bed with him. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter, 'Cedes?"

"It's just…I'm so embarrassed about my body and I don't…how can you even be with a girl who looks like me?" Mercedes choked out between quiet sobs, as the root of her insecurity was revealed.

Without any hesitation or pause, Sam said, "Mercedes, you are beautiful,"

"Sam, don't. Okay, I am proud of who I am and I know I should only care about what's on the inside because that's what really has any importance, but look at you. You could have any girl at school, in the world even, and I don't get why you would choose me,"

Sam sighed, since he was aware of the fact that there was some stereotype he fit into and the girl he dated typically fit into a similar mold. But there was a reason he was not dating a girl that looked like Quinn or Santanna, his typical girlfriend type, and that reasoning was simple: He didn't want to date a Quinn or Santanna. He wanted Mercedes. And the only thing he wanted more than that was for Mercedes to see this. "You're right. It is what is on the inside that counts and determines a person's true beauty. And let's face it, you are absolutely and undeniably the most gorgeous girl on the planet to me because of your heart and who you are. But you are that gorgeous girl to me for other reasons, too," He said soothingly, as he moved closer to her body and made her lie down against the pillows on her bed. "Because honestly, you are freaking hot!" Mercedes lets out a huge belly laugh at Sam's compliment and he was happy to see that a smile had now replaced her once sad features.

Sam's hand wandered towards the ties of her robe and slowly began tugging both of them loose. He felt her tense a little, but not in a protesting manner, so he continued and slowly pulled both sides of the robe away to reveal her naked body. Sam could sense the panic in her mind, as the fact that she was now completely naked in front of him finalized itself as reality in her head.

It's not the first time he's seen her naked, either. Because they have had sex before despite the newness of their relationship; a fact he would very much like to brag about to his buddies, but never would out of respect for Mercedes. It's just that it is the first time he is seeing her naked without the lights off, a criteria per her request that he protested against relentlessly. Mercedes knew there is no hiding her body now in the afternoon with the summer daylight pouring in from her window, so she quickly shielded parts of her body with her hands. "No, the lights. I don't want you to see me with the lights-" She stopped at the sudden grasp of Sam's hands on her wrist, as he peeled them away from the areas of her body she was trying to hide and made his way so he was now completely on top of her.

"Mercedes, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is amazing and I want to be able to see it," He said softly, as he took in the image of her body lying on her bed. It's one he will not soon be able to get of his head and he enjoys this fact very much. Sam felt her begin to relax and he lets go of her wrists.

"It's just… I feel weird having guys see me naked, because I guess I'm not very comfortable with my body," She admitted meekly, although now she was finally able to make eye contact with his green orbs.

"First of all, change 'guys' to 'my man'," He teased with a smile. "And second of all, realize that it has literally been my dream to see a naked woman since I was about twelve years old," He began to blush at his admission and she smiled, stroking a piece of hair out of his face. "And I love your body. I love your baby brown eyes," He added before placing kisses on her eyelids. "I love your nose," And he punctuated this with another kiss right on the tip of it. "I really, really love your big, pouty lips," And she smiled against his mouth when their lips finally met, as he once again emphasized how much he adored her lips with a kiss. "And these," He said with a gesture to her breasts that were now on full display. "I especially love these," He softly chuckled while watching her blush at his comment, and adorned her chest with soft kisses. "But more importantly, I just love you,"

Mercedes could not contain her smile. And oh, he forgot to mention how much he loves her smile. "I love you, too," Sam smiled back at her and could practically feel the warmth in his chest.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I still really, really want to go to the pool today, and it would be so awesome if my girlfriend would come with me,"

She sat up, pulled her robe closed, and sauntered to her bathroom to find that yellow polka dot bikini once again.

_It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
>That she wore for the first time today<br>Oh yeah  
>An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini<br>So in the locker she wanted to stay  
>Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more<em>

When the couple got to the public pool, Mercedes pulled off her sundress to reveal her swimsuit and made her way towards the water. Because with the water up against her skin and Sam by her side, she had absolutely nothing to feel shameful about.

_An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini_

Right as she got to edge of the pool, she heard Sam whistle at her. "Lookin' good, Miss Sexy Thaaaaaaang!" Sam called after her, his southern drawl hanging on the tips of his words.

_That she wore for the first time today._

_**Fin. **_

_Reviews would make my heart super happy._


End file.
